


Secret Admirer

by Memequeme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, My Own AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9728528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/pseuds/Memequeme
Summary: Basically an AU with no miraculous or superheroes, in which Adrien and Marinette are both crushing on eachother.Adrien has been in love with Marinette every since they met, and has finally worked up the courage to write her a love letter.Well, anonymously. When Marinette gets a strange letter from her "Secret Admirer", she decides to reply, which begins the bond of the new pen pals Ladybug and Chat Noir.Join these two idiots as Marinette tries to figure out who this boy is and Adrien continues to be the little shit he is.Warning: pure fluff ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I didn't actually fucking think my first full fic would be an AU, but here I fucking am so yay!
> 
> Don't worry, Tikki and Plagg will be in this story still. You'll see why.

     Adrien's hand shook as he scribbled letters on the bright green card that was currently sitting on his desk. It was hard to focus, the clock ticking into his ears as he tried to write his thoughts out.

  
     Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a classmate of his. On his first day, she had hated him because of a gum mishap, but Adrien was sure he had cleared things up after he lent her his umbrella. He remembered that rainy afternoon, and how her eyes sparkled like the droplets that tumbled in front of her. When the umbrella closed in on her, he had laughed harder than he ever had in months. After that moment was when he realized he was falling hard for this girl.   
Now here he was, his mind racing as he finished the last sentence of his carefully scripted love letter to Marinette. Adrien decided to read over the card once more, to make sure he had not made any silly grammar mistakes.

_Dear Marinette, I have been in love with you ever since the first day we met. Your eyes shine like the stars in the sky, and your hair is that beautiful midnight blue that glows in the evening. I love your bold personality, and when you smile my heart soars to heaven with the angels. I just wanted you to know that I love you very much._   
_Sincerely, your secret admirer._

     Adrien smirked at his own writing like the cocky shit he was. He knew she was going to love it, especially the mystery behind who this "secret admirer" was. Adrien took a peek at the time on his main monitor, which showed his desktop of: well, Marinette.

**12:30 am**

_Well, shit_

     Adrien yawned before hopping in bed, thinking about the possible reactions Marinette would have when she read the mysterious letter placed on her desk. The only thing Adrien wished he could have done was sign his name, but he knew that it was too risky to give that away. For now, he'd live with just remaining anonymous. Besides, he could have fun with this.

     Marinette Dupain-Cheng was quite surprised to see a letter on her desk the next morning. She was even more surprised to see that it was in beautiful cursive writing. But nothing could have prepared her for what she read.

     Marinette mentally flipped as the words processed in her mind. The lyrical paragraph was hard to take in, considering the awkward teen had never been complimented like that in her life. Marinette's blue eyes blinked as her best friend Alya took a seat next to her.   
  
"What's that?"

"I.....I have no idea...."

     Alya skimmed her golden eyes down the brightly colored card and smiled widely. Holding in her excitement, she whispered,

"Looks like someone's crushing on you big time."

     Marinette's face immediately turned a bright shade of red. If she had seen Adrien smiling devilishly to himself in front of her, this whole fanfic would be completely pointless.

"Maybe it's A-"

     Marinette immediately shushed her bestfriend. There was a possibility that Adrien had written the letter, but Marinette doubted that he would write all these amazing things about her when she stumbled five times on each sentence she spoke in front of him. She thought of one way to handle a surprising situation like this. Taking out her lucky pink pen, Marinette tore out a small piece of paper from her sketchbook and neatly wrote on it in cursive letters.

_Who are you?_

 


	2. In which Marinette is confused and Adrien responds back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It took me a while to get this down cuz I couldn't figure out how to place Plagg and Tikki in, but this will be their introductions in the story. I hope it isn't too weird, so enjoy!

     It took Marinette until the end of class to realize that she couldn't send her reply because she didn't know who this person was. As she walked out of school towards the bakery, Marinette read the letter over and over again.

_Sincerely, your secret admirer_

     Who could have possibly sent her such a thing? Marinette's mind raced with possibilities. It had to be someone in her class, right? Unless this person stalked her and just happened to know her exact seat in the exact classroom she was in.

     Marinette went through all the people in her class. It definitely couldn't have been Chloé. Mylene and Ivan were taken, as were Rose and Juleka. Nino and Alya were also a thing, but either way Marinette would doubt they would anonymously write something to her. Kim? Nah, he had a thing for Chloé a little while ago. Plus, it was quite obvious that he was checking out Max. Couldn't be Max either then.

     Sabrina? No way, Marinette only really interacted with her once, and that ended with Marinette unintentionally betraying her. Alix? Nah, no way would Alix write something that sappy. This left Marinette with two classmates: Nathanaël and Adrien. Nath did have a crush on her, but it was already exposed by Chloé, wasn't it? So he wouldn't have to write her an anonymous poem if she already knew. So that meant there was one person left.

_No, it can't b-_

"Oof!"

     Marinette was so focused on her thoughts that she had not been paying attention to her surroundings. The pigtailed girl opened her squinted eyes to see a short, chubby young woman smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to bump into y-"

"It's okay Marinette, I was looking for you anyways!"

_Did she just say my name?_

"Wha...? How do you know me?"

The red-haired woman just smiled before responding.

"I'm here to deliver your reply to your secret admirer!"

"What? How did you-"

"No need for questioning, you were thinking of a way to get the message to him since you don't know who he is, yes?"

     Marinette just stared awkwardly at the strange person. How did she know all of these things? Marinette found it creepy, but decided not to question any further.

"I'm Tikki, and I'll be your messenger from now on."

     The person called Tikki (seriously, what kind of name was that?) held a hand out to the confused teen, who then took it reluctantly. The handshake was slow, but Marinette suddenly felt more comfortable as they let go.

"So, how are you going to get this to him?"

"Don't worry, I'll give it to my friend, and he'll give it to him!"

"I'm so confused."

"Don't be!"

     As Marinette continued to be confused about this strange plotline, she handed Tikki the small sheet of paper. This was a weirdly long process for something so simple as a sentence written in pink pen.

"Bye Marinette, I'll see you some other time, okay?"

"Okay....?"

     Marinette waved awkwardly as she saw Tikki leave. She squinted as she took a closer look at the messenger; did she...have wings? Marinette shook her head at the idiotic thought before continuing her walk back home. What was she even thinking about? Marinette couldn't remember.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

     Back at the Agreste mansion, Adrien lay down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling dreamily. He couldn't believe he did it, he finally confessed to Marinette. Well, sort of. But the thought of Marinette being completely flattered by his beautifully scripted words made his heart warm up with joy.

     Adrien continued pondering in glee as a dark figure snuck into his room. He didn't notice anyone had come in until he opened an eye, only to see two flashing green ones staring at him.

     Adrien jumped with a yelp, confused as he tried to identify the strange being.

"Who are you!? What are you doing in my room?"

"Relax kid, I'm just here to deliver your girlfriend's reply" the man answered.

"Wait, what?"

The man then sighed before continuing.

"Marinette."

"Oh!"

     Adrien then became confused once again. He has not expected her to reply. Was this a messenger she had sent to deliver the message to him?

"I'm Plagg. I will be delivering you Marinette's messages for now on. But every note comes with a price."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Do you have any......camembert?"

     Out of all things this guy could want, it was camembert?

"Seriously?"

"What, you think I'm fucking joking? No camembert, no deal!"

     Adrien glared at his supposed "messenger" and walked downstairs to look for some horrid smelling cheese. If this guy really was Marinette's messenger, Adrien hoped he didn't treat Marinette like that.

     Adrien grimaced as he took the gross cheese out of one of the exquisite Agreste fridges. When he brought it up, he saw Plagg standing right where he was when he had left, the same bored look on his face.

"Oh good, you found some" Plagg said before practically pouncing on the block of cheese. Adrien held his nose as his messenger ate.

"How can you stand to eat that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, it's the most delicious thing I've ever had!"

"Okay, sure. Anyways, can I have the note now?"

"Alright, alright, so impatient!"

     Soon enough, Adrien was tossed a folded piece of paper. He could already see it was written in pink. That was so Marinette.

_Who are you?_

     Adrien blinked. That was it? One question that he most definitely couldn't answer? He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed.

"What's wrong kid, she reject you or what?"

"No, she just asked who I am."

"So tell her then."

_Wait_

"Hold on, how do you know who I am?"

     "That's a question I don't feel like answering, so how about you just write something clever down so I can do my job, sound good?"

     Adrien gave Plagg another glare before sitting down. Did this man have any manners? In fact, this guy wasn't normal at all. Adrien had just noticed the two black ears sitting atop his head, and the long slinky tail that came from his back. What was going on?

     But there wasn't time for thinking about the author's strange choices. Adrien had to come up with a way to respond to this vague question. Should he be sarcastic and funny? Or nice and courteous? Or maybe flirty and pushy? It took Adrien a good thirty minutes until he had a new green sealed letter ready.

"Okay Plagg, I'm ready to deliver." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original intention was not to make this chapter crack, but I think I failed. I know the kwamis are a little weird in this AU but bear with me here. I can assure yall they are not human though. 
> 
> Follow me @if-2017-isnt-better-i-swear on tumblr


	3. In which Adrien is a sassy little shit and Alya and Nino dig the pen pal thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, but enjoy!

      _Who am I? That's a good question. I could be your best friend, or I could be a complete stranger. Who knows? Well, I know who I am. I know I really like cats. I think you can call me....Chat Noir. Now the question is, who are you? I know you are Marinette, but if I have a code name it's only fair that you do as well. Well, black cats are bad luck, are they not? And bad luck has to have its good luck to balance it out. I'd say, you ARE my lucky charm. How about....Ladybug? How does that sound, M'lady?_

     This was definitely not Adrien. Marinette stared at the new tone of her admirer, confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Tikki asked.

"No, it's fine, it's just...."

     Marinette paused. Why was she about to spill her thoughts out to a complete stranger? Yeah sure, she was now her "messenger", but Marinette still found the winged girl suspicious.

"It's okay Marinette, you can talk to me! I'm not just here to deliver your messages, I'm also here to support you!"

     Marinette blinked. The whole situation was still confusing to her, but it wasn't like Tikki was threatening. Marinette decided to continue.

"Well, his first letter was so nice and from the heart, and this is just.....what even is this?"

     Was it a joke? Was the first letter a joke? Why did he call her his lady? She wasn't his anything yet!

"Do you know how you're going to respond?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

     It took Marinette way too long to figure out a response to the sarcastic writer's reply.

It was probably a couple hours before Marinette decided that two could play at the sass game.

      _Hey, I don't think we've established I'm your anything. Sure, I'll accept your offer on code names, but don't think I won't be looking for you ;). What nicknames would you prefer? It seems like you already have one for me._

      Adrien loved this girl. Not only did she accept his sass, she also replied with even more sass.

      _Someday, you will most definitely be mine. I can tell you right now you are my everything. You can try looking for me, but I have a feeling you'll never guess who I am. You can come up with any nickname you want, but I know I've got a few for you up my sleeve, princess. Xoxoxo._

     Marinette grinned stupidly at the green paper before her.

"So you guys are pen paling now?"

     Marinette looked at her bestfriend with the same stupid smirk.

"Something like that."

"About what? Is it just small talk or something more than that, hmmmm?"

"Alya!"

      Marinette then began to ramble on about Chat's sarcastic reply and how they've been bantering on for a little while. Alya seemed intrigued, maybe a little too intrigued.

"I've got to know who this guy is."

"I know, I wanna know too."

     Meanwhile, Adrien was listening in on their conversation and giggling to himself. If only they knew.

"I can't believe you're still writing letters to her."

"Well why not? She replied, and it went on from there."

"I don't see why you don't just tell her who you are. I'm sure she would be delighted to find out it was you."

     Nino knew of Marinette's huge crush on Adrien, it was quite obvious. It was irritating for him to know of both of their crushes and not be able to say anything about it.

"Because, Nino, I don't want her to think it weird that the perfect Adrien Agreste is nothing but a sarcastic weirdo who writes sappy love letters. Plus, it'll be fun fucking with her."

"Hmmmm, true" Nino began, stroking a non-existant beard, "I'll help you then if you need someone to give you ideas."

"Thanks man."

"No problem, bro."


	4. In which Adrien hears Marinette indirectly talk about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise, stuff actually happens in this chapter. I'm surprised at how little Adrinette I'm putting into this fic. Well, have a little right here! Enjoy!

     Setting Adrien and Marinette up for a double date was not what Adrien thought Nino meant by helping him.

"And she said yes?"

"Yeah man, I told you she digs you."

"I can't do this. What if I do something totally stupid?"

"Can't be as bad as what you write to her."

Adrien glared at his best friend before sighing.

"Alright, I'll go. But you better not be planning anything funny."

     It took Nino a lot of self control to not snort.   
  
  _I am now even more determined to find out who you are then. It's quite unfair that you know who I am, yet I don't know who you are. Isn't the point of pen pals to know who eachother are? I'll see what nicknames I can come up with ;)._

"This flirting is making me sick."

"And what's it have to do with you?"

"I have to read it."

     Adrien sat in his room with Plagg as he waited for Nino to pick him up. He quickly wrote a flirty reply in spite of Plagg, then gave the green letter to the grumpy man.

"Now the cheese?"

"Yes, the cheese....."

     Plagg really needed to appreciate the cheese more. Adrien had to keep asking Nathalie to buy some, which gave him strange looks from the usually emotionless woman.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Do I look okay?"

"Marinette, we're just going to a café. You look fine."

"This isn't an actual date, right?"

"It's more of a casual friend date, but we are definitely making sure that you and Adrien are alone at some point."

"Alya...."

     After one last tug of her sundress, Marinette was ready for the "date" that Alya and Nino decided to push her into.

"And he said yes?"

"Yes, Marinette."

     Once Alya left the room to allow Marinette to compose herself, Tikki appeared from Marinette's balcony.

"Here is your new lovely message, Marinette!"the perky messenger said, handing Marinette the card.

"Thanks, I'll read it on the way" Marinette quickly replied before running out with her friend.

_I know it is quite unfair, but I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to resist my presence in real life. By the way, do you have an annoying messenger too? Mine told me you have a different one, but I hope they aren't as rude as he is._

"What are you giggling at?"

     Marinette turned her attention over to her bestfriend who raised an eyebrow, but also gave her a knowing look.

"Talking to your boyfriend again I see?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Alya."

"If you say so."

     Adrien was pretty sure his heart stopped when the two girls arrived outside of the café. Marinette was wearing a dress. A cute, flowy, colorful sundress. And the sun was at the perfect angle that made her blue eyes sparkle like-

"Dude, you coming?"

     Adrien didn't realize he was staring until Nino's voice snapped him out of his trance. He also didn't notice Marinette's blush. Adrien realized she must've caught him staring, so he did his signature hand behind the head gesture before chuckling nervously.

     When the gang entered the café and took their respective seats, (much to Adrien and Marinette's dismay), Alya decided to kindle a conversation.

"So Marinette, what does this one say?" She teased, pointing to the bright green card clutched in Marinette's hands. Adrien could feel his heart suddenly rise up in his chest as he stared at his work in the beautiful pale hands of Marinette. Nino gave him a sly look as Marinette struggled to get a response out.

"Uh, well, it's as flirty as the other ones. Whoever this guy is must be a real lady's man" Marinette sassily replied before rolling her eyes. Adrien managed to not roll his face into an offended pout as Nino tried his best not to burst out laughing. Watching his crush talk about him indirectly was an experience.

"So do you think this guy is in our class?"

"He has to be, how else would he have gotten the first card to me?"

     Adrien gulped. He hadn't thought about that. Marinette had probably already ruled out their fellow classmates in her head, so it was a good chance that he was on her suspect list.   
  
"Hmmm....."

     Alya looked away thoughtfully as Nino grinned deviously at his bestfriend. Adrien responded with a glare as Marinette gave the pair a confused look.

"So, let's change the subject" Nino began.

 _Thank you, Nino_.

"What do you really think of this guy, Marinette?"

_Fuck you, Nino._

     Marinette blinked at the sudden question. Adrien gave his friend a nasty look.

"Well....." she began, her face forming a small smile,"His first letter was super sweet. Well written too. I have to say, whoever this guy is has got to be a passionate person. Then I asked who he was. The response I got was.....unexpected. But I can't say I didn't enjoy reading it. His replies are so funny, they just make my day."

     Adrien couldn't help but stare as his princess smiled bigger and bigger throughout her explanation. She thought he was funny. His letters made her day. Adrien could finally call his mission to impress Marinette a success.

"Awww...." Alya cooed as Nino smiled even bigger at Adrien. The blonde gave his friend one last glare before turning to Marinette.

     "He seems like a cool guy then. I'm glad you found someone who makes you so happy."

     Marinette seemed to be startled by Adrien's sudden comment. Her change in attitude tore down the wall of confidence Adrien had formed during her happy rant.

     Adrien never understood why Marinette acted so differently around him. She always seemed so comfortable around her other friends. She was super sassy when writing to him as Ladybug. So then, why wasn't she like that around him in person? Had he done something wrong? Adrien just couldn't understand it.

"Uh....yeah...." she answered, a blush forming on her round cheeks.

     Was she embarrassed by him? Scared of him? Adrien wished he knew.

     The rest of the date was full of awkward silence, a gaping hole that bothered Alya and Nino greatly. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Marinette's opinion on his persona. The fact that he made her happy was enough to make butterflies float in his stomach.

      _That's a shame you have an incompetent messenger chaton. Don't you worry, Tikki is actually super nice._

_I had a nice day today. I went out to lunch with a couple friends. I hope you had a good day too :)._

"Incompetent, hmph!"

"Well, she's not wrong Plagg."

"She doesn't even know me. You're insulting me in your writing."

"That's a shame."

"What's a shame is that you can't control yourself around her when she's reading your note in front of you."

     Adrien glared at his messenger as the man taunted him. He didn't even think about how Plagg strangely knew about his whereabouts and actions.

"Look, I'm just glad that I make her happy with my purrrfect messages", he sighed,"I just wish I could make her that happy in real life." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I died while writing that last sentence ngl. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy


	5. In which Adrien is a sassy little shit and Gabriel does not approve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated sorta late, I had a busy weekend! I feel bad....:(

"Adrien, what on earth are you doing?"

     Adrien perked his head up with a 'Who, me?'look on his face. His father sat across from him at the table, staring at his son as he eagerly scribbled on the green page.

"Just writing to a friend, that's all."

"And who is this friend? It's not that DJ kid is it?"

"No, it's not Nino father."

"Is this friend a girl?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

     Adrien then left the dining area and traveled over to where the Gorilla waited for him. After secretly passing the note to Plagg, Adrien set off for another day of school.

      _Well I'm glad you had a good day M'lady. I wish that everyday could be a good day for you :3. My father caught me writing to you. This is the first time in ages he's actually wondered about my life._

"Did he just use a cat emoji?"

"What's an emoji?"

     Marinette liked Tikki, but sometimes the winged woman just perplexed her. She was definitely something different, but Marinette never had the guts to ask her such a personal question.

"It's a face used usually in texting to express and emotion."

Tikki blinked.

"What's texting?"

_I wish everyday would be a good day too, but unfortunately I'm not a very lucky person. I don't wanna get personal but, do you not have a good relationship with your father?_

     Adrien stared at the sudden question. First of all, Marinette had sent him a pink card this time. Adrien found it adorable that she had started using colored cards as well. Second of all, Marinette wanted to get personal with him. She wanted to know him, as in her personality. The blonde grinned as he wrote a response.

      _It's purrrrfectly fine Princess, I'm all for talking to you about whatever. I do not have the best relationship with my father. You see, he's kinda distant. It seems like he doesn't really care what I do. He's also really controlling, but he doesn't take my feelings into account so I guess it doesn't really matter. But he's still my dad, you know? By the way, I love your new cards. The bright pink is such a pretty color._

     Marinette didn't actually think she would get a response. She made a sad grimace at her pen pal's rant as Tikki gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's so sad, nobody deserves to be neglected by their own family. I wonder what his mom's like."

"Well all you can do now is support him, right?"

"Well of course."

     Gabriel Agreste was beginning to be suspicious of his son's actions. Adrien never smiled like that. The laughing was starting to get irritating as well. If this was a girl he was talking to, he would be extremely concerned.

     It's not that Gabriel disapproved of his son being in a relationship. In fact, he encouraged it, for it could gain publicity for the business. It was more a matter of who his son was interested in. He didn't really appreciate the fact that Adrien was writing love letters to some random girl he had never met. He really didn't appreciate his son's tone in his writing when he found a card resting on Adrien's desk.

"Father, I don't think you quite understa-"

"Adrien, listen. I do not want you writing to some random girl in this.....flirtatious manner. We don't know if she'll rat you out to the paparazzi or not, and I do not want your reputation destroyed."

"She can't rat me out, she doesn't know who I am."

"Oh, even better."

     Adrien scowled at his father for a bit before crossing his arms and turning away.

"Adrien, stop acting like you're five."

"Well maybe I'll act older when you stop dictating to me how to live my life."

"Adrien, I don't need this tone from you. All I want is to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself."

"Since when did you care what I do?"

By now, Gabriel had had enough of his son's attitude. He had to do something about this unprofessional behavior.

"I will not allow you to continue writing to this girl."

     All Adrien did was scoff before exiting the mansion lobby. Once he was out, he took a couple deep breaths because that was the first time he had really stood up to his father.

*****************************************************

     It was an average morning for Marinette, she woke up groggily and sludged her way downstairs in order to prepare for the school day. She walked to school as usual, met up with Alya, walked to her seat where a purple card sat waiting for her.

_Wait, purple?_

     Marinette froze. Why was the card purple this time? Chat always sent her green cards. Where was Tikki? Tikki always gave her the cards. The only time it was on her desk was when she received the first letter.

     Marinette nervously opened the strange note on her desk, hoping that maybe Chat had ran out of green paper and Tikki couldn't deliver her the message. What she read terrified and confused her to a great extent.

      _Please refrain from writing to my son any longer. Signed, Hawkmoth._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Gabriel would make a nickname too just because, you know?
> 
> Anyways, here comes Hawkmoth. Things are starting to finally get interesting >:)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy


	6. In which Adrinette goes on date #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy St. Patrick's day!

     It had now been two days since Adrien had sent out his last letter, and Marinette was still yet to reply. This worried him greatly. Was she mad at him for some reason? Maybe she got tired of his flirting and awful puns. Or maybe something happened that caused her to be unable to send anything?

     Adrien couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her during the school day to see if she was alright. He noticed her face showed worry, which only made him more concerned. Adrien wished he could straight up ask her, but that would only make him look suspicious. He decided to let it rest, that was, until Alya and Nino decided to set up another four-way date.

     This time the couple had decided to go to the movies on a Saturday, forcing Adrien to wait the whole rest of the week for a reply before the date. As he expected, he was still left empty handed when he met up with the other three outside the theater.

"So, what movie do you guys wanna watch?" Alya asked as she scanned the list of titles.

"We gotta see The Story of Dr. Beatz" Nino replied, already knowing Alya's answer. Her reply soon came in the form of a glare, only causing Nino to chuckle.

"Maybe the new romantic comedy action movie?" Marinette suggested.

"You mean the one where the two superheroes don't know who eachother are but one is in love with the other superhero but that superhero doesn't reciprocate his feelings because she is in love with the other superhero's civilian self who isn't in love with her civilian self because he's in love with her superhero self?" Alya rambled back.

Marinette blinked.

"Uh.....yeah, that one."

"Dude, could you imagine if that actually happened? How dumb would that be yo." Nino laughed.

     Alya didn't have time to talk any longer, for she was practically jumping out of her own skin towards the ticket booth.

     Marinette and Adrien exchanged a single glance before shrugging and moving on. Adrien could still see the pain in her face as he continued to long to know what had caused it.

     None of the four were expecting the theater to be as crowded as it was, but Alya and Nino seized it as an opportunity to be awful wingmen. The couple snatched two seats near the top as they watched their bestfriends give them betrayed looks.

"Come on, let's just go find seats somewhere else" Adrien offered.

"O-Okay...." Marinette shyly replied.

     The two found seats just before the room went dark as the movie began. Their attention immediately went to the screen, which showed trailers for upcoming movies. Marinette was still trying to compose herself as Adrien laughed at a trailer for a cat themed movie. His laugh was so sweet, a sound that reminded her of Christmas bells chiming in the soft snow. The trailer was full of cat puns, ones that Marinette could imagine Chat making.

 _Chat_.

     Marinette currently had a pink paper folded in her jacket pocket. She at one point wanted to write back despite the purple note she had recieved, but the words still stuck in her mind like glue. How did Chat's father even get to her? What would he do if their writing continued? Marinette worried for Chat.

_I do not have the best relationship with my father._

     Marinette was afraid that something happened to Chat. He said his father was controlling and didn't care about his feelings, so what if he was banned from writing to her, too? It just wasn't fair.

"You excited for this movie?"

     Marinette jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice whispering in her ear. He was startled by her sudden movement, but immediately gave her an apologetic look.

"Uh....yeah...."

     Adrien could still sense something wrong with Marinette. She was definitely distracted by something. The movie then started, and both payed attention to the screen.

     The movie began with the superhero duo patrolling together. The male hero was making puns and flirting with the female, which really reminded Marinette of Chat.

_Ugh, Chat._

     Marinette had to get Chat out of her mind for just two hours so she could actually watch the movie. But the more the movie went on, the more she was starting to miss him. The urge to take out her paper and start scribbling on it in the middle of the movie grew.

     Adrien could see Marinette fidgeting in her seat. It was distracting him from the movie, which was actually really good. He found the male superhero to be extremely relatable, maybe a little too relatable. The female hero reminded him of Marinette, and he wished she could love him as the heroine loved her partner in the movie.

     Towards the end of the movie, the two lovers had finally revealed themselves, and immediately fell in love with the other's other half. Both Marinette and Adrien smiled at the sight, placing themselves into the scene with the other.

     Neither was expecting the sudden twist at the end, though. The villain had apparently been the male hero's father all along. Marinette and Adrien gasped.

"I should have known...." Marinette stated, causing a small chuckle to rise from the blonde next to her. But what happened next really set both of them off.

"I'm sorry darling, but my father won't allow this relationship. I cannot go on, for we must depart."

"But why? Why is he taking you?"

"Because **I**  am the villain."

     Both teenagers gaped at the screen as the credits rolled. That could not have been the end of the movie, they had to be happy! Marinette could feel tears fill up in her eyes, threatening to spill out. Her situation was way less major than the movie, but also way too similar.

     This was it. Marinette couldn't take it anymore. She unfolded the colored card in her shaken hands and got out her lucky pencil. All she could do was stare at the paper as she fought the urge to break down in the middle of the theater.

     Now Adrien couldn't take it. He had to know what was going on.

"Okay Marinette, what's wrong? You've been acting weird the whole day."

     Marinette looked up at the concerned boy, trying to avoid the sad gaze that his piercing green eyes brought.

"I'm sorry.....I'm fine, I swear."

"You really aren't. Just tell me what's going on, I'm right here."

     Adrien then noticed the card on her lap. So Marinette was planning on writing back. But what was upsetting her?

"Does it have something to do with your friend?" Adrien asked, gesturing to the pink note.

     Marinette nodded. She looked down sadly at the card, then back up at Adrien. His hands were now on her shoulders, a feeling that comforted Marinette greatly.

Marinette sighed.

"It's kind of stupid....I don't know why it's making me so upset but....I'm just worried about him."

"And why is that?"

"Well.... the movie kind of-It reminded me of him."

     Marinette thought of him during the movie as he thought of her? Knowing that made Adrien's heart swell a little.

"W-What about it reminded you of him?"

"Well....his father isn't a very nice person....."

     Adrien just stared. That's what it was about? Marinette was so worried about him, as in _Chat,_ that she got completely worked up about it?

"You see.....he sent me this."

_He **what**_

     Marinette then proceeded to show Adrien the purple note she had received early in the week. Adrien read over it, his eyes growing cold as rage filled his body.

"I.....I can't believe he would do that."

"I know....I just hope that Chat is alright. I hope his father didn't do anything to him....."

_Oh Chat is alright M'lady. It's his father who may be in danger soon._

"I'm sure he's alright" Adrien soothingly said, placing his hand on her shoulder again. The touch made Marinette smile a little before looking back at the empty card.

"So....should I still write to him?"

"Of course! I'm sure he'll still reply to you. You shouldn't let anyone get in the way of such a good friendship."

Marinette smiled at Adrien's reassurance.

"Thanks, I think I will!"

     Needless to say, both were very happy for the rest of the day. The four got icecream after the movie, all talking about how stupid the characters were for not figuring out there identities sooner. Marinette wrote happily as the group laughed together.

_I'm sorry to hear about your father. Please tell me you're alright, I've been worrying about you. Sorry for the late reply by the way. I'm glad you like my pink cards, I'll send these for now on!_

     Marinette handed the letter to Tikki and smiled as her messenger took off from her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Adrien knows now....
> 
> Honestly this chapter made me so happy with all the fluff in it. Get ready, because we're going for a ride!
> 
> Follow me @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy on tumblr yall


	7. In which Adrien gets p i s s e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had Tech Week all of last week so I didn't have the time to wrote anything! 
> 
> Anyways here ya go

     Adrien had never been more pissed. Now his father was messing around in his business? How dare he tell his lady to not write to him!

"Father, we need to talk."

     There was a long awkward silence between the father and son before Gabriel made a small huff, indicating that Adrien could continue speaking.

     "I can't believe you wrote a letter to her telling her to not write to me! And you said I was the one being childish!"

     Gabriel only gave his son a cold stare in response.

     "Oh, so you're not gonna say anything, huh? Signed, Hawkmoth? What are you, five?"

     "I thought that if you could make a psudonym, then so could I."

     Adrien could not believe how his father was acting. He didn't seem to care that he made Marinette upset, thinking she couldn't write to him anymore. How dare he manipulate such a sweet girl's feelings like that.

     "Do you realize the pain you caused? She was so distressed because you made her think something happened to me. How could you do that?"

     "You're so dramatic Adrien. All I want is for you to stop writing lovey dovey letters to your girlfriend."

     Adrien's blood was practically boiling at this point. He had never been this forward with his father, and he was strangely enjoying it, as terrified as he was.

     "Then make me" Adrien stated before exiting his father's office. He had to take another couple of breaths after the second encounter with his father. Couldn't he just leave him alone?

_Please don't worry M'lady, I am perfectly fine. I can handle him on my own. No matter what happens, I will continue writing to you. How is your day going?_

     A breath of relief escaped Marinette's mouth after she read the green paper resting in her hands. Chat was doing fine, and was going to keep writing to her. The thought made Marinette smile, and a warm tingly feeling filled the pit of her stomach. Not the feeling she got with Adrien of course, but it was nice knowing someone cared about her so much.

      When Marinette returned home, she waited for her messenger to arrive. She still didn't understand how Tikki always knew when her next letter was ready, but Marinette was quite tired of questioning things.

     Marinette waited. It usually didn't take the winged girl very long to pop up out of nowhere and rummage through Marinette's cookie stash. But this time, Tikki seemed to be taking longer. Marinette assumed that maybe she was late, thinking up possible situations for why Tikki had been apprehended. It was starting to get late, but Marinette was determined to be awake when Tikki finally came. She never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for how fucking short this chapter was. This probably would have been a better ending to the last chapter. Don't worry though, I will try my best to update aneither chapter by the end of this week!
> 
> Follow me @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy on tumblr


	8. In which things start to get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to post this chapter early since my last one was late and really short! I was originally gonna make this one super long but then thought of a good end point. It's still decently sized though, so don't worry! I hope you enjoy!

"So your name is Nooroo, hmm?"

"Y-Yes, master."

"And you say you are a messenger?"

"Yes sir."

"Then do me a favor and send this letter."

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

     Tikki and Plagg woke up in a cage, neither having any memory of how they got there. Both were terrified, Tikki pacing as Plagg angrily beat at the metal bars.

"We're supposed to be able to walk through things, how come this prevents us from doing so?" The cat-eared messenger grumbled.

     "This must be a magic shield of some sort. But only magical beings can set one up," Tikki answered. This was confusing because wherever they were, they were still on Earth. As if on cue, a skinny man in purple entered the dark room that Tikki and Plagg were trapped in. Their fellow messenger glanced at them sadly, his bright purple wings floating in the calm wind.

"Nooroo!?" Both asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Master told me to. I'm so sorry."

"Master? Who's master? Who the fuck trapped us here!" 

     Nooroo jumped at Plagg's sudden shouting. Tikki quickly shushed the angry cat before approaching the edge of the cage.

"What is going on, Nooroo?"

"My new master. He wants you trapped here so you can't send messages to his son and his friend."

     The trapped duo gasped. Adrien's father must have done this. How he figured the whole messenger thing out was beyond them, but what was important now was getting out of the metal cage that surrounded them.

"I hope Marinette is okay....." Tikki pleaded, her eyes looking up distantly.

"I'd have to say the same with Adrien," Plagg added. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

     Marinette ran through puddles on the streets of Paris, her thoughts frantic. The words of the last letter she had recieved echoed through her mind as she trampled through the pouring rain. 

  _If you wish to see your little "messenger" friend again, I highly suggest you do as you were told._

     The purple note was gripped tightly in her hand, wet splotches of rain water covering the corners.

_Where is she?_

     Marinette didn't even know where she was running, but she had to find Tikki. She couldn't get help from Chat, because she didn't know who he was. She most definitely couldn't message him because Tikki was gone. Did this mean his messenger was gone too? There was no hope, was there?

     Now she was in the middle of Paris in the evening as a storm was about to break out. She had told her parents she was just stopping by Alya's, but at this point there was no way she was making it back home anytime soon.

_She has to be in Paris somewhere, why did this have to happen? How could Chat's father do this!_

     In the crazy situation, Marinette could only do one thing. She cried. Her messenger was gone, as was a new friend who for once made her smile, someone who actually made her feel good about herself. All of it gone.

"Marinette?"

     Marinette hadn't realized she had knelt down until she heard the sweet voice coming from above her. Turning around, she was startled by Adrien's closeness.

"Oh, hi Adrien," she replied as she wiped her tears off her rosy cheeks.

"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Um......" Marinette bit her lip. She didn't like sharing so much detail about her love letter life, but what else could she use to explain why she was sitting in the middle of the rain crying?

"We can go inside first if you want, " Adrien began as he knelt down beside her,"If you stay out here any longer you'll catch a cold."

     Marinette nodded before awkwardly taking Adrien's warm hand. The two walked inside the large building and shivered at the sudden change in temperature.

_I'm in Adrien's house._

     Marinette knew Adrien's house was big, but seeing the inside for herself was a magical experience. It took her a good minute to fully take in everything.

"Not used to big mansions, huh?" Adrien snickered, trying to start small talk with the cute girl beside him.

"Oh, it's just.......I guess I didn't know what to expect," Marinette responded with a blush.

_Great going Agreste, you embarrassed her._

"Here, I'll take your coat and we can go up to my room, sound good?"

"Uh, sure!"

     Adrien gently took off Marinette's coat, being careful as to not let it drip on the floor. Both teenagers slowly walked to Adrien's room. Marinette scanned the building as they walked, admiring the architectural design and aesthetic. Adrien looked at her awed face and smiled. He loved seeing his Lady so inspired.

     Adrien opened the door politely for his drenched guest to enter his room. It took another while for Marinette to take in the size of Adrien's bedroom. It was almost as big as her own home!

"Make yourself comfortable, I can have someone bring you new clothes to change into," Adrien offered as he hung Marinette's jacket.

"Oh Adrien you don't have to do all tha-"

"No no, it's okay," Adrien interrupted. He gave Marinette a small pat before leaving the room. Marinette stood with a bewildered expression on her face. Adrien was too good, too pure for this world.

     As Adrien walked through the halls, he pondered about Marinette's reason for being out in the rain. Was she looking for her messenger too?

     When he didn't recieve a response from her in a couple days, Adrien knew there was something up again. He tried sending her a letter to see if she was okay, but Plagg never showed up. Adrien thought of it more as laziness until he recieved a note from his father. A purple note just like the one he sent Marinette a couple days ago.

_I have been very displeased with your attitude lately. If you want to keep playing this game, then we can start when you find your little messenger. I'm sure your girlfriend will not be very pleased to know that her friend is trapped too._

_Sincerely, a not very happy father named Hawkmoth_. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! Things are now starting to go down, so get ready yall! The next chapter will focus on Adrien and Marinette in Adrien's house, so be prepared for more fluff! 
> 
> Follow me @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy


	9. In which Adrien and Marinette have a little conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the fluffiest things I've ever written. Enjoy!

"Here, take these."

     Adrien handed Marinette a pile of clean clothing before gesturing her towards the bathroom. Marinette happily thanked him before closing the door. She had to say, Adrien's bathroom was nice. The floor was spotless, and the shower had a lot of open space. Marinette wished her bathroom was as luxurious as this one.

     It wasn't until Marinette undressed that she realized she should probably clean herself up. The rain had soaked completely through her clothing, causing her to become quite grubby. Hesitantly, she turned on the shower and began to wash herself.

_I'm in Adrien's shower. Adrien bathes right here._

     Marinette almost tripped as her mind blared with visions of Adrien showering in the exact spot she was standing in. Her cheeks blazed a firey red as she attempted to compose herself. This was going to be a difficult night.

     When Marinette returned in the very comfortable and relievingly warm clothing, Adrien had already set up food for her by his bed. Marinette had never felt more refreshed and thankful in her life.

"Feel better?"

     Marinette nodded quietly. She wasn't sure how to thank Adrien for the amazing amount of help he had done for her in the past hour.

"You should eat. The food is pretty good, trust me."

     Marinette didn't realize just how hungry she was. The food smelled absolutely amazing, tickling the tip of her nose as she breathed it in.

"Thank you so much Adrien, I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem, really. I'd do anything for a friend."

     Adrien could imagine Plagg snickering at his comment and saying something like,"Friend, huh?" As rude as he was, Adrien sort of missed the guy.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why you were out there in the rain."

"Oh, right."

     Marinette had been so absorbed in the services of Adrien's mansion that she had completely forgotten the whole reason she left her house.

"Well you see....."

     Marinette only had to think about it to get upset. Tikki was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Does this also have to do with your friend?"

     Adrien waited for the yes. He was absolutely sure he knew what this whole thing was about.

"Yeah, in a way."

     Marinette hadn't told anyone about Tikki. She thought it was too weird of a subject to talk about, considering it could bring up many questions. But now she had no choice. She needed someone to talk to, and even if it meant talking to her crush about something very personal, her emotional state begged for it.

"Tell me about it. I'm all ears."

     Adrien's encouraging tone nudged Marinette to continue.

"So Chat and I have these messengers. They're the ones who bring the letters back and forth."

"That makes sense."

"So they're basically the only communication I have with him."

"Okay."

     Marinette started to tear up as she began her next sentence.

"So the last time I wanted to send a letter, my messenger never showed up. Now she's missing and-"

     Marinette couldn't talk anymore. Her voice was covered by sobs, leading her into a barrel of tears. Crying like this in front of her crush was humiliating, but Marinette could no longer hold it in.

     Adrien grasped the crying girl in his arms and held her. It was upsetting to see her cry, but also uplifting. She really truly cared about the real him, the one that he never let out to anyone but Nino. He made her feel so happy and safe just by writing letters to her, and now he had to make her feel safe in person.

     Adrien caressed the back of Marinette's head in comforting strokes, squeezing her tight as her sobs quieted down to a muffle. He felt her shift a little before she hugged him back, an act that made his cheeks turn a rosy pink.

     Marinette was very comfortable. She unfortunately never got to know Adrien due to not being able to talk to him, but this hug made her feel like they were friends for a long time. Marinette could hear Adrien's heartbeat, a soothing sound that almost put her to sleep as she felt his warm arms around her.

"Feel better?"

     It took Marinette a couple seconds to snap back into reality. She hadn't realized she had wrapped her arms around the blonde boy. The thought made her blush with embarrassment, but she was relieved to find that Adrien's face was the same color.

"Yeah, thanks."

     Though neither wanted to, the two separated and awkwardly sat next to eachother in silence.

"So where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Chat's dad took her. It says on this note."

     Marinette pulled out the crumpled purple letter that was now soaked out of her bag. The writing was hard to read, but the words still angered Adrien. His father had gone way too far.

"Do you know anything about Chat's dad?"

"All I know is that he's really controlling I don't have a name or anything."

     Adrien wanted so badly to help Marinette, but that would cost him his identity. He couldn't let her know now who he was.

"I'm not sure what to tell you. But I can let you know that I'm here for you, so if you ever need someone to talk to come to me, 'kay?"

     Marinette was surprised by Adrien's forwardness, but the thought of him caring about her so much made her smile.

"Thanks. I just wish Chat would have told me who he was. Things would be so much easier that way...."

"Maybe he's afraid you might not like him in real life."

"I don't care who he is, he means so much to me and I would care about him no matter what."

     Adrien stared. This whole time, he was afraid of nothing. Marinette wanted to know who she was writing to so bad, and he never fully realized it. If he had only told her his identity, this problem wouldn't be as severe. Marinette cared, no matter who he was. Maybe this could bring them closer, maybe she would finally love him back. Maybe.....

"Marinette, I have something to tell you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter :). I also love being evil. Yall still have to wait a week. 
> 
> Hehehehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy on tumblr


	10. In which I totally fuck with my readers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to begin by apologizing for posting this chapter an entire week late. I've been really busy with spring break vacation and all sorts that I didn't have the time to post. I feel really evil for leaving you guys with that cliffhanger. 
> 
> This is more of a second part of the last chapter, so it's not that long. I'm awful.

"Yeah?"

     Adrien paused. How was he going to say this? Would she be mad at him for keeping this secret? Adrien panicked.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that I care about you. I just want to put that out there, cause you seem so upset."

_Well, so much for that._

     Marinette blinked. Adrien's comment had completely caught her off guard.

"R-Really?"

"Yeees......" Adrien slurred. The exchange was awkward, but at least he didn't say something completely stupid.

     Marinette's smile was worth lying to her. It seemed to beam through Adrien like warm, happy lasers. Marinette's happiness was all Adrien needed to care about right now, so he decided to throw the whole reveal thing behind.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to turn out the light?"

"It's your room."

"Yes, I know. But you're my guest, and I want to make sure you're happy."

     Marinette giggled. "Well thanks to you, I couldn't be happier right now."

Adrien's heart skipped a beat.

"My pleasure," he responded in a weak voice. After turning off the light, Adrien returned to his bed and folded the covers so that they were nice enough for Marinette to lay in.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you want your resting area to be neat?"

"My what?"

"Well where else would you sleep?"

Marinette stared for a bit.

"But if I sleep in your bed, where will you sleep?"

"Probably the couch. It's no big deal."

"But it's your bed!"

"And you're my guest." Adrien gestured for Marinette to lay down in his now organized bed. "Please, get comfortable."

     Marinette hesitated, but then realized she was too tired to argue. His bed did look comfy at the moment, as bad as she felt for taking it. Marinette got under the covers, breathing in relief at the sudden warmth that overcame her.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes, Marinette. It's really not a big deal. I want you to be warm and comfortable after being out in the rain for so long."

"Okay."

     Adrien's bed smelled really nice. Marinette imagined his scent wafting through as he lay in it, basking in the sunlight as the rays touched his golden hair. The thought made Marinette drift into a happy delusion of him cuddling beside her, looking at her with those deep green eyes and handing her another green letter-

_Wait what?_

     Adrien waited for the girl to finally doze off before leaning in and smiling. She looked so peaceful and happy under the covers, Adrien couldn't imagine what she was possibly dreaming of.

     The blonde gave Marinette a small peck on the forehead before making his way to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm absolutely evil. 
> 
> So Marinette is dreaming about Chat, hm?
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @where-are-the-webisodes-jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! It's anot interesting AU that I thought up at like 10 pm two nights ago.


End file.
